The course is co-sponsored by the National Flow Cytometry Resource, the University of New Mexico School of Medicine, and Verity Software House. The last course was held at Los Alamos 13-18 June 1997, with more than 50 students and 20 faculty from 6 countries participating. Instrumentation and software from commercial companies was used along with NFCR instruments. A new laboratory track was provided that focused on unique NFCR instrumentation. At least one of the participants came to the course, from Sweden, just to take this new set of laboratory exercises and demonstrations. This year (1998), several of the NFCR staff will assist in presenting the Annual course at Bowdoin College, Brunswick, Maine that was ogranized by Verity Software House.